Animal
by Myinahla
Summary: [AU Harry Potter] Les Sept Infinite sont à Poudlard et ils sont répartis dans les maisons. Un jour, SungYeol sauve MyungSoo d'une mort certaine et tout deux ignorent l'identité de l'autre. Que va-t'il se passer pendant que MyungSoo part à la recherche de son sauveur ? Et si finalement, les frères ennemis étaient obligés de s'allier pour protéger leur secret commun ?


_**Cet OS a été écrit pour les besoin du défi que j'ai fais avec Nihon-no-Tamashi avec le titre Animal :D **_

_**Explication : SungGyu - L'aîné.**_  
_** DongWoo - 2eme aîné : A un an d'écart avec SungGyu **_  
_** WooHyun, [HoWon]/ HoYa, SungYeol - Ont Un an d'écart avec DongWoo, 2 avec SungGyu**_  
_** MyungSoo - a trois ans d'écart avec SungGyu, Deux avec DongWoo**_  
**_ SungJong - a quatre ans d'écart avec SungGyu, Trois avec DongWoo, Un avec MyungSoo._**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- ON NE COURT PAS DANS LES COULOIRS, MONSIEUR LEE !

S'écria le professeur MacGonagall.

Il s'arrêta de courir, s'inclina face à la professeur de métamorphose et attendit qu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision pour se remettre à courir comme bon lui semblait.

-** LEE SUNGYEOL !**

Il dut à nouveau s'arrêter en cours de route et se tourna vers SungGyu, le Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard, mais aussi son meilleur ami.

-** Je veux bien admettre que tu es un Gryffondor d'où ton côté téméraire, mais arrête de courir.**

**- Mais Hyung …**

**- Pas de mais ! Je te reprend encore une fois à courir et je devrais retirer des points à Gryffondor. Tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, n'est ce pas ?**

L'aîné des deux le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide non loin de là.

-** Sinon, tu viens ce soir, hein ?**

**- Evidemment ! Comment pourrais-je rater ça ?**

**- Génial. Mais n'oublies pas, tu ne dois pas te faire prendre par Miss Teigne !**

**- Ce sale matou me fait aussi peur que son propriétaire, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.**

**- Rusard t'a dans son collimateur, fais attention à toi !**

**- Promis Hyung !**

**- Allez, file !**

SungYeol sortit de la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Il remit sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor en place et se remit en marche vers sa salle de classe. Il avait un cours de potion avec Rogue et être en retard dans sa classe relevait du suicide pour sa maison. Il prenait déjà un malin plaisir à les couler quand il pouvait. SungYeol avait toujours relativisé et pensait qu'il lui en voulait parce qu'il était plus grand que lui. Cette théorie avait toujours bien fait rire SungGyu qui se contentait de secouer la tête et de l'ignorer dans ces moments là.  
Il entra pile sur la sonnerie dans la salle de classe, aussi essoufflé que s'il avait couru un marathon, ce qui était à peu près ce qui s'était passé. Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais et commença son cours. SungYeol était ravi de son effet et s'installa à sa table avec ses amis de Gryffondor.

-** Monsieur Lee, pouvez vous me donner la définition du Felix Felicis ?**

**- C'est la potion de chance, monsieur. Quiconque la boira sera chanceux sur une durée de temps limitée.**

**- Sale petit insolent !**

Cependant, il ne leur retirera pas de point à ce cours-là.  
Quand les deux heures de torture furent finies, SungYeol s'empressa de sortir. Cependant, il fut bousculé par le Prince des Serpentards, Nam WooHyun.

-** Quoi, t'as jamais vu personne ? Fichu sang-mêlé !**

Il l'assassina du regard alors que WooHyun s'éloignait avec sa clique autour de lui. Qu'il le détestait ! Mais ce n'était rien quant à la haine que SungGyu lui vouait. Elle n'avait aucune limite et était vraiment réciproque. Ils avaient fait la fête quand ils avaient appris que SungGyu était préfet-en-chef, car ça avait mis WooHyun dans une colère noire et l'aîné des deux ne se gênait pas pour lui coller au nez. Ca les faisait encore beaucoup rire.  
SungYeol se pressa. Il avait cours de botanique avec les Serdaigles. Il les préférait largement aux Serpentards, ces pustules bulboniques qui n'avaient pas plus de culture générale qu'un troll !  
Il entra dans la serre où Madame Chourave les attendait. Pitié, qu'elle ne recommence pas son speech sur les mandragores et leur propriété magique. Il était certain de pouvoir les recracher mot pour mot tellement elle leur avait rabâché. Il s'installa en face d'HoYa, il hocha la tête en signe de bonjour et le cours commença. Il était ravi de penser qu'après ces deux heures, sa journée était finie et que le soir venu, à la nuit tombée, sa vraie journée allait commencer.  
Quand la sonnerie retentit, bien qu'elle lui parut lointaine, il s'empêcha de pousser un de ses cris de joie SungYeolesque. Il se pressa hors de la serre, se fraya un chemin vers les portes du château et monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'il put.

**- MONSIEUR LEE SUNGYEOL !**

Il s'arrêta. Oh, le vieux croûton ! Il se tourna vers Rusard qui l'attendait.

-** Oui, monsieur ?**

**- Otez ce sourire satisfait de vos lèvres, Monsieur Lee !**

**- Est-ce devenu un crime de sourire en fin de journée ? Mon sourire vous agace à ce point parce qu'il vous rappelle que le votre n'a pas du tout le même effet ?**

**- LEE SUNGYEOL !**

**- Ne vous fatiguez pas, vous n'avez rien à me reprocher…**

**- Ca ne saurait tarder !**

**- Très bien, continuez vos petites recherches et arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps !**

SungYeol le planta là et il entendit un rire communicatif arriver de sa droite. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'un DongWoo mort de rire. Il avait beau être chez Poufsouffle, SungYeol le trouvait profondément sympathique. Rusard était encore plus en colère car il savait qu'on se moquait de lui et qu'il ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Chercher quelque chose de mal chez DongWoo, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! SungYeol inclina la tête car il savait pertinemment que DongWoo était son aîné d'un an. Puis il reprit son chemin. Son lit lui avait manqué et il avait terriblement besoin d'une sieste. Il avait vu trop de monde en une journée … notamment trop de Serpentard. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la fin de son calvaire. A peine avait-il changé de couloir qu'il vit le deuxième Prince des Serpentards, Kim MyungSoo. Ce type le laissait complètement indifférent à un point que ça en était affligeant. Il était très ami avec WooHyun, et rien que pour ça, il lui sortait par les trous de nez. Il l'ignora autant qu'il put, étant plus âgé que lui et continua à gravir les escaliers. Il s'amusait à chaque fois à imaginer que monter tous ces escaliers était une aventure unique lorsqu'il était en mal d'aventure comme ces derniers temps. C'était le début de l'année et il se savait attendu au tournant par les professeurs. Alors il se tenait à carreau … pour l'instant. Il arriva face au tableau de la Grosse Dame et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle rougit instantanément et il prononça le mot de passe :

«**_ Fruits Secs ! »_**

Elle s'écarta et le laissa passer. Il entra dans la tour des Gryffondors déjà très agitée. Des élèves parlaient déjà avec agitation. Comme les autres, il adorait les vendredi soirs. Malgré tout, sa semaine l'avait épuisé et il avait grandement besoin de sa sieste maintenant.  
Visiblement, c'était sans compter sur SungGyu qui était assis sur son lit et semblait l'attendre.

- **Hey Hyung !**

Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-** T'as réussi à te tenir à carreau ?**

**- C'est de moi que tu parles là !**

**- T'as encore croisé le Nam ?**

**- Oh que oui.**

**- Qu'il m'agace celui-là !**

**- Je crois que j'avais remarqué, Hyung.**

**- BREF ! Je suis venu te voir pour te dire que le rendez vous a lieu dans la salle sur demande à minuit et demi. Ne sois pas en retard !**

**- Si tu me laisses faire ma sieste, peut-être que je serais à l'heure.**

SungGyu lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**- Sale gosse.**

SungYeol ne sut que lui sourire. L'aîné des deux s'approcha de la porte.

**- Tu pars déjà ?**

**- J'ai une réunion avec les préfets. Dit-il en faisant la grimace.**

**- Mais tu verras DongWoo, fais pas cette tête.**

**- Mais aussi l'autre là.**

**- Hwaiting !**

Puis il disparut. Le Gryffondor restant s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux après avoir jeté un sort pour empêcher le bruit de troubler ses précieuses heures de sommeil ainsi qu'après avoir bloqué toute possible source de lumière. La magie avait du bon.

MyungSoo se promenait dans Poudlard. Il était profondément ennuyé par ce manque d'animation à cette heure-ci. Il était vingt deux heures et le couvre feu venait de tomber. Il savait qu'il risquait gros mais il s'en moquait royalement. Où était le plaisir s'il n'y avait rien pour braver les interdits ? Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se mit en route vers la Forêt Interdite. WooHyun n'était pas revenu de sa fichue réunion, alors il tournait en rond. Il se sentit observé d'un coup. Il leva la tête et vit un hibou qui le fixait. Ca y est, il devenait parano ! Il continua son avancée vers la Forêt Interdite et pénétra dedans. Il se sentait toujours observé par ce fichu oiseau de malheur, mais il se décida à l'ignorer. A quoi bon ?  
Il entendit rapidement des bruits de pas aux alentours et WooHyun le rejoignit.

**- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te promener ici tout seul, MyungSoo.**

**- En t'attendant, je cherchais un peu de piquant.**

**- Crois-moi, j'ai eu ma dose de piquant pour la soirée.**

**- Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec le Préfet-en-chef ?**

**- Il a le don de me taper sur les nerfs !**

**- Je sais, Hyung.**

**- Allez, viens, on rentre. Pas d'entraînement ce soir.**

**- Quand alors ?**

**- On verra dimanche.**

Le plus jeune des deux hocha la tête.

**- Viens, on va retourner dans la salle commune. Zabini fait une petite fête.**

Il suivit le préfet qui avait visiblement besoin de se relaxer. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards sans se faire prendre par qui que ce soit, et alors que WooHyun s'amusait comme un petit fou, MyungSoo s'ennuyait profondément. Alors il se fraya un chemin vers sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit. Il sortit le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque « La Magie A Travers les Ages » et s'occupa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil.

SungYeol se changea en vitesse. Il allait être en retard au rendez-vous et SungGyu allait encore lui tirer les oreilles et pas dans le sens figuré du terme. Il se pressa et téméraire comme il l'était, il se rendit vers la Salle sur Demande et passa trois fois devant. Une porte apparut et il pénétra dedans.

**- Hey Yeollie !**

Il sourit à DongWoo qui était là à lui sourire. Il parlait joyeusement avec HoYa de Quidditch.

-** Gyu-Hyung est pas encore là ?**

**- Non, il arrivera comme toujours pile à l'heure.**

Il s'installa sur un coussin dans un coin de la pièce. Il adorait les réunions avec ses amis. Ils étaient tous spéciaux et ils le savaient.

La porte s'ouvrit et SungGyu apparut.

-** Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.**

**- Fallait que tu ventiles ta colère, Hyung ?** demanda DongWoo.

-** Tu as tout compris.**

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre en cercle et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. DongWoo leur raconta l'incident de SungYeol avec Rusard et tous éclatèrent de rire sauf SungGyu qui le regarda sévèrement.

- **Quoi ?**

**- SungYeol, on ne doit pas attirer l'attention sur nous !**

**- Je le sais bien, mais pour maintenant, je ne vais pas m'écraser !**

HoYa prit la parole.

-** C'est vrai que ça serait louche. Il a toujours défié l'autorité, et s'il cessait de le faire maintenant, il attirerait encore plus l'attention sur lui.**

SungYeol acquiesça vivement à tout ce que pouvait raconter HoYa. SungGyu dut se résoudre à admettre qu'il avait raison.

**- Et si on continuait l'entraînement ?**

Tous hochèrent la tête et un par un, ils se changèrent.

A présent, au milieu de la pièce se tenaient un chien, un hibou, un aigle et un renard. Ils allèrent se promener dans Poudlard ainsi changé et se rendirent dans la Forêt Interdite jusqu'au petit matin.

Une semaine jour pour jour passa depuis leur petite escapade dans la Forêt Interdite et ce weekend-là, il n'avait pas bossé du tout, prétextant être trop fatigué en journée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Alors il dut tout rattraper en se rendant à la bibliothèque dès l'ouverture pour étudier et faire ses trente centimètres de parchemins en potion sur le polynectar qui était dus pour le vendredi à venir. Puis il devrait s'attaquer à la métamorphose et plus tard, il devra s'entraîner en enchantement. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était parti en divination. Cette vieille folle ne racontait que des conneries, de son point de vue !  
Il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux après avoir fini sa potion quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Etrange, il était généralement le seul à bosser un samedi, les autres étudiants ayant déjà fait leurs devoir le vendredi soir ou qui les feront le dimanche pendant toute la journée. Il tourna la tête et vit un deuxième année prendre un livre bien trop gros pour ses bras et le faire tomber. SungYeol soupira et se décida à aller aider le pauvre garçon. Il lui tendit sa main.

**- Ne jamais porter quelque chose qui est trop lourd pour toi avec ta propre force, la magie est là pour ça. Règle numéro un.**

Le jeune garçon l'observa et saisit sa main.

**- Merci.**

Il vit alors qu'il était aussi chez Gryffondor.

**- Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- SungJong… Lee SungJong.**

**- Je suis SungYeol.**

**- Oh … J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- C'est pas toi qui a lâche des scrouts à pétard dans la classe de divination ?**

**- Un mois de retenue à nettoyer les cachots de Rogue, mais ça en valait la peine.**

SungJong éclata de rire. SungYeol lui prit son livre.

**- « Le Mystère des Animagis » … Tu t'intéresses aux animagus ?**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'on a un devoir là-dessus à rendre à MacGonagall dans deux semaines.**

**- Oh, tu es un petit intello !**

**- Non, mais comme je n'y connais rien… Mes parents sont moldus alors je découvre encore la magie.**

Il baissa la tête comme si c'était une honte. SungYeol passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

**- Je suis un sang-mêlé, c'est cool que tu sois un sorcier alors que rien ne t'y prédestines.**

**- Tu trouves ?**

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit. SungJong s'installa à la même table que SungYeol et ils se mirent à travailler chacun dans leur coin, l'aîné des deux l'aidant un peu sur ce qu'il avait à savoir.  
Au bout de deux heures de boulot, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à nouveau. SungGyu apparut. Il sembla scanner la pièce du regard et s'avança vers les deux garçons.

-** Salut !**

SungJong sursauta, se leva en vitesse et s'inclina bien bas.

**- Hey Hyung ! Je te présente SungJong. Il est en deuxième année.**

SungGyu lui sourit.

**- Vous travaillez ? C'est étonnant que tu aies pris tant de retard, SungYeol.**

**- T'as pas d'entraînement de Quidditch ?**

**- Non, l'équipe de Serdaigle a réservé le terrain, mais ne change pas de sujet.**

**- J'ai juste eu un peu plus de mal à me concentrer sur mes cours ces derniers temps, ce n'est rien.**

SungGyu s'installa à la table avec eux. Il sortit ses propres cours et se mit à travailler aussi, tout en papotant un peu avec eux. Madame Pince ne leur disait jamais rien puisqu'ils ne faisaient que murmurer et qu'elle avait un léger faible pour SungGyu. Au bout de trois heures, leur travail fut fini et ils étaient ravis de pouvoir aller se détendre dans le parc. Ils auraient le restant de leur journée pour eux. SungJong prenait pas mal de précaution quand il parlait avec SungGyu et ça rendait l'atmosphère étrange.  
Cependant, avant l'instant détente, ils devaient aller ranger leurs parchemins en sécurité dans leur chambre. Ils traversaient tranquillement le sixième étage quand un Serpentard colla un coup sur le bras de SungJong, faisant tomber au passage tous ses parchemins et sa bouteille d'encre se brisa sur eux.

**- NAM WOOHYUN ARRETE TOI TOUT DE SUITE !**

Ce dernier, toujours accompagné de MyungSoo, s'arrêta de marcher.

-** Un problème ?**

**- Le problème, là, c'est toi. Range moi ce sourire arrogant et aide le à ramasser ses affaires.**

**- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? C'est un sang de bourbe.**

**- Nam WooHyun ne me force pas à répéter ça !**

**- Ne me force pas à faire quoi que ce soit non plus, Kim !**

**- Je vais me gêner. Je retire dix points à Serpentard pour manque de respect envers tes camarades. Tu es un préfet et en tant que tel, tu es sensé montrer l'exemple !**

**- Je t'aurai un jour, Kim SungGyu, et ce jour-là, tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer.**

**- Volontiers, je n'attends que ça. On saura enfin si tu es autre chose qu'une mauviette qui s'attaque aux plus faibles que lui.**

SungYeol s'était accroupi et aidait SungJong comme il le pouvait. MyungSoo se contentait de les observer, l'air légèrement ennuyé.

**- Joli trio. Un sang pur, un sang-mêlé et un sang de bourbe.** Remarqua WooHyun.

**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?** tiqua SungYeol.

**- Je t'ai sonné ?**

**- Quitte à ouvrir ta grande bouche, ouvre la utilement. Maintenant, dégage de là, tu pollues notre air.**

WooHyun se tourna vers SungYeol et l'assassinait du regard.

**- Vous me faîtes pitié, sérieusement.**

**- Tu ne connais pas ce genre de sentiment. Alors rends-nous service et parle de choses que tu connais.**

SungGyu éclata de rire.

**- Je vous coulerai !**

**- On t'attend ! Essaie de le faire avant qu'on ait tous une barbe et un dentier par contre, ça serait sympa.**

Les princes des Serpentards quittèrent le couloir et SungJong se releva.

-** Je suis désolé.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- D'avoir crée un énième conflit entre vous …**

SungGyu et SungYeol passèrent chacun un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune.

**- Mon cher petit SungJong, tu n'es pas responsable si le cerveau de cet imbécile est constitué à quatre vingt dix pour cent de vent.**

**- Quels sont les dégâts ?** Demanda SungGyu.

-** Je dois recommencer mon devoir de métamorphose.**

**- Recurvite !**

Les débris au sol s'envolèrent et les garçons retournèrent dans leur tour déposer leurs affaires, et pour SungJong, prendre une nouvelle plume, un nouveau parchemin et un pot d'encre puis ils reprirent ensemble la route vers la bibliothèque. Après une heure et demie de travail, SungJong put enfin aller se reposer avec ses deux nouveaux amis.

Ce jeudi-là, SungYeol se rendait à son cours de Métamorphose qu'il partagerait avec toutes les maisons. Alors qu'il entrait, il croisa le regard d'HoYa et il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, avec les Gryffondor. Il croisa aussi le regard méprisant de WooHyun qui ne s'était pas remis des paroles échangées ce jour-là.  
Ils se tournèrent vers le bureau où un chat tigré avec des lunettes les attendait. Une fois que le silence fut instauré, le chat bondit et le professeur MacGonagall apparut. Certains élèves applaudirent, impressionnés par la performance alors qu'Hoya et SungYeol parvinrent à échanger un regard à distance.

-** Comme vous le savez, je suis ce qu'on appelle couramment un Animagus. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'est un animagus ?**

Elle choisit HoYa pour répondre à la question.

- **C'est une personne ayant la capacité de se transformer en animal.**

**- Cinq points pour Serdaigle.**

Elle fit le tour de son bureau et écrivit sur le tableau quelques mots.

**- Les animagus doivent être recensés au Ministère de la Magie.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda un élève.

**- Car c'est une capacité qui peut être dangereuse et il est utile de garder un œil sur eux.**

Elle se tourna vers les élèves.

- **C'est quelque chose de très difficile à apprendre et un grand nombre d'entre eux ne sont pas encore recensés.**

Avec sa baguette, elle tapa un écran et un film d'une petite minute se déroula montrant la transformation d'un homme en animal.

La sonnerie retentit.

**- Monsieur Lee SungYeol, je peux vous voir un instant ?**

**- Bien entendu.**

Il s'avança vers la directrice de sa maison et replaça ses lunettes convenablement sur son nez.

**- Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler de vous ces derniers temps. Vous faîtes des progrès.**

**- Merci professeur.**

**- Tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas votre genre !**

**- Absolument.**

**- Je suppose que nous devons ça à Monsieur Kim qui vous surveille de près.**

**- On peut dire ça.**

**- Allez à votre prochain cours et continuez comme ça.**

Les élèves de quatrième année emplirent la salle et il sortit.

MyungSoo aussi eut droit à ce cours sur les Animagus. Sa curiosité avait toujours été piquée et pour une fois, il fit l'effort de rester éveillé pendant tout le cours. Un véritable exploit venant de lui. Il en avait marre d'attendre après WooHyun pour s'entraîner. Ce dernier passait sa vie à se prendre la tête avec le Préfet en chef et son apprentissage n'avançait plus. Alors il avait pris une décision à la sortie de ce cours. Le soir venu, il s'entraînerait seul. Au moins, il aura une bonne raison de dormir en classe. Alors il patienta pendant les cours, en écoutant à moitié et en mettant au point son propre entraînement.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, il sortit seul et se rendit dans la Forêt Interdite. Il se transforma et commença à se promener un peu. Il se transformait en chat et WooHyun le soutenait dans ses choix.  
Soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec un loup qui le fixait méchamment. Il sentait la peur le saisir petit à petit alors qu'il reculait. L'animal le fixait comme s'il allait en faire son quatre heures. Cependant, avant que l'animal n'ait le temps de le croquer tout cru, il fut mis en fuite par le hibou en question qui venait de lacérer son dos. L'hibou se plaça juste devant lui et le fixa, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il était blessé ou pas. L'oiseau s'approcha d'une flaque d'eau et nettoya ses griffes. MyungSoo, sous l'apparence d'un chat, l'observait faire avec stupéfaction. Puis le hibou s'envola sur une branche et MyungSoo se décida qu'il avait vécu assez d'aventure pour une journée. L'oiseau le fixait toujours et il sentit son regard sur lui jusqu'à la sortie de la Forêt. Ensuite, il vit le hibou s'envoler au loin et il rentra au château toujours sous son apparence de chat.

SungYeol savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû sortir ce soir-là. Et il savait plus particulièrement qu'il n'aurait pas dû aider ce chat noir. Pourquoi ? Ca lui paraissait évident que lorsque SungGyu l'apprendra, il se fera passer le savon du siècle. Sur quelle planète un hibou aidait un chat ? Alors qu'il entra par la fenêtre encore ouverte de la salle commune, il eut soudain envie de faire demi-tour.  
Le préfet en chef l'attendait de pied ferme dans la pièce.

-** On peut savoir où tu étais passé ?!** fulmina SungGyu.

SungYeol n'eut d'autres choix que de se retransformer devant son meilleur ami et d'aller lui parler.

-** Dans la Forêt Interdite.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu foutais là bas ?**

**- Je surveillais.**

**- Tu commences à prendre les habitudes des hiboux. Arrête ça, tu veux ? On est déjà pas déclaré, ne nous fais pas repérer.**

SungGyu monta se coucher et SungYeol se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de faire pareil.

Le samedi matin, MyungSoo prit son courage à deux mains et partit parler avec WooHyun. Ils venaient de finir de déjeuner et les deux comptaient aller se promener vers le lac.

**- Hyun ?**

**- Oui, Soo ?**

**- Tu … Tu crois qu'il y'a d'autres animagus à Poudlard ? **murmura-t'il.

-** Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- Je suis convaincu d'en avoir vu un, hier.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

Il lui raconta son excursion de la veille en détail.

-** Un hibou ?**

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

**- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aller te promener sans moi ! C'est dangereux pour toi !**

**- Je crois que j'ai retenu la leçon, là, Hyung ! J'ai failli me faire dévorer par un loup !**

WooHyun prit MyungSoo dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

-** Désolé.**

Puis il le lâcha.

**- Le plus important, c'est que tu n'aies rien ...**

Ils se remirent à marcher en silence.  
WooHyun n'était pas le Préfet-en-chef arrogant avec MyungSoo. Il lui montrait une partie de lui-même qu'il cachait à tout le monde : Son côté plus câlin, plus sympa, souriant et aussi son côté plus protecteur. Les gens pourraient continuer à critiquer autant qu'ils veulent, ils ne sauront jamais la vérité sur lui. Ils s'installèrent au pied du lac où les sirènes avaient élus domicile.

- **Hyun ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu me trouverais bizarre si je te dis que je veux retrouver ce hibou ?**

**- Oui.** Sourit l'aîné.

Un autre silence suivit ces paroles.

- **Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ce hibou est un élève ou un HUMAIN tout court ?**

**- La façon dont il me regardait et honnêtement, Hyun, t'as déjà vu un hibou protéger un chat contre un loup et ensuite laver ses griffes comme si de rien n'était ?**

WooHyun sembla réfléchir.

**- C'est vrai. Mais une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé, tu feras quoi ?**

**- Je le remercierai.**

**- Soo, redescends sur terre. Tu es un Serpentard alors à moins que ce hibou soit un Serpentard, ce dont je doute fortement, tu risques de te causer des ennuis inutiles.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que toutes les maisons détestent les Serpentards, c'est comme ça depuis des lustres et ça n'est pas près de changer, tu sais.**

MyungSoo resta silencieux. Il avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une dette envers cette personne alors ça serait surement mieux de savoir de qui il s'agit. Il resta convaincu qu'il devrait le retrouver.  
WooHyun observait MyungSoo partir dans ses pensées. Il savait déjà à quoi il pensait. Que devait-il faire ? L'aider ou le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ?  
Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, la question ne se posait pas. Ils restèrent là en silence à peser le pour et le contre jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

SungYeol comptait profiter un peu de son weekend pour faire la grasse matinée, mais c'était sans compter sur les plans de SungGyu.

-** DEBOUT LA DEDANS !**

**- Hyung, il est encore tôt !**

**- Tu plaisantes ? Il est onze heures du matin !**

**- C'est bien ce que je disais …**

**- Tu viens avec moi.**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Surprise.**

**- J'aime pas tes surprises, mais j'aime bien mon lit, alors mon choix est vite fait.**

**- Lee SungYeol, si tu n'es pas debout dans les cinq minutes, je fais disparaitre ton lit.**

**- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?**

**- Je vais me gêner !**

Et il sortit en trombe de la pièce. SungYeol prit son temps et s'extirpa de ses draps. Il s'avança vers son armoire, en sortit une robe de sorcier et s'habilla en vitesse. Il alla rejoindre le préfet en chef et ce dernier l'entraîna vers le parc.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Suis-moi.**

Ils arrivent près de l'entrée du stade de Quidditch.

**- Qu'est ce que …**

**- On sera plus tranquille, là.**

Des tribunes, HoYa et DongWoo les attendaient. SungJong était là aussi, étonnamment.

**- Ah vous voila !**

**- Désolé, j'ai eu un peu de mal à sortir celui-là de son lit.**

**- Yah, on est samedi matin. Je dors, moi, normalement !**

**- Crois moi, tu vas être content de ne plus dormir.**

Ils s'installèrent dans les tribunes et attendirent que tous furent prêt à entendre quand SungGyu prit la parole.

**- Hier soir, j'étais parti faire ma ronde. Vous savez de quelle ronde je parle ?**

Ils hochent tous la tête sauf SungJong.

**- Je croyais que c'était principalement les préfets qui faisaient des rondes…**

**- On va t'expliquer après.** Le rassura DongWoo. Continue, hyung.

-** Bien. Alors que je passais près de la Forêt Interdite, je remarque que je suis suivi. Je fais un piège et je fais tourner la personne en rond comme je le fais si bien. C'était un petit chaton roux et blanc tout mignon qui paraissait tout effrayé…**

Etrangement pour SungYeol, SungJong se mit à rougir un peu et à se frotter la nuque.

**- Je l'attrape par la nuque mais pas de façon à lui faire mal. Je l'embarque avec moi…**

**- Tu m'étonnes ! T'es presque un loup lorsque t'es transformé…**

**- C'est un chien !** Protesta l'aîné.

**- Un sacré beau bébé, je dois dire.** Continua SungYeol sur sa lancée.

Il récolta un regard noir et le préfet-en-chef reprit la parole.

**- Je l'embarque dans un coin tranquille, vous savez, pas trop loin du saule cogneur…**

**- T'ES FOU D'ALLER LA BAS !**

**- LEE SUNGYEOL TU PEUX TE TAIRE CINQ MINUTES QUE JE FINISSE MON RECIT ?!**

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt obtenu.

**- Merci. Et je force le chaton à se transformer.**

**- C'était le petit Jonggie !** Finit DongWoo dans un énorme sourire.

Le regard de SungYeol passa de SungGyu à SungJong.

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Non, c'est un poisson d'avril en plein milieu du mois de Septembre. EVIDEMMENT IDIOT !**

Il reçut une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-** Il est violent le Préfet-en-chef !**

**- Fuyez tant qu'il en est encore temps ! AIE ! Je plaisantais !**

SungGyu a l'air légèrement en colère.

**- On réglera ça tous les deux, ne t'en fais pas SungYeol. Et Oui, c'est sérieux.**

**- Un chaton … C'est exactement comme ça que je t'aurai imaginé.**

Le pauvre SungJong semblait tout gêné.

- **Pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis là ? Vous vous parlez même pas en temps normal ?**

**- Tu nous surveilles ?**

**- Je surveille le Préfet-en-chef pour éviter de m'attirer des ennuis…**

**- Si tu ne fais rien de mal, tu n'aurais pas d'ennuis avec lui.** Déclara HoYa.

**- Quoi que … AIE ! Okay, je me tais, arrête Hyung !**

SungGyu était en train de s'en prendre violemment à SungYeol.

**- En fait, on est tous dans le même cas que toi. On est des animagus non déclarés. Et on se parle pas pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur notre amitié … Etrange...**

**- Oooh.**

**- Et maintenant, on va te prendre sous nos ailes … Quoi ?**

**- Rien, je trouvais juste ça très ironique que tu emploies les termes « Sous nos ailes », SungYeol.**

**- Yah !**

SungJong se rapprocha d'Hoya et de DongWoo.

**- Ils sont toujours comme ça ?**

**- Non, là, c'est soft, je trouve.** Répondit HoYa.

-** On dirait un vieux couple…**

**- C'est peut-être le cas, tu me diras.**

**- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!**

Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers les deux Gryffondors qui avaient un air outré semblable.

-** Je reprends ! On te prend sous nos ailes à la seule et unique condition que tu ne dévoiles rien de ce que tu sais de nous et rien de ce que tu pourrais voir, même sous la torture.**

**- T'y vas pas un peu fort, là ?**

**- Gyu, tais toi, laisse moi mon heure de gloire.**

Etonnamment, le leader n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

**- Ca te va, SungJong ?**

**- Oui.** Sourit-il.

- **Très bien. Maintenant, je peux retourner coucher ?**

**- T'as pas plus intéressant à faire ?**

**- Non.**

Ils roulèrent des yeux.

**- Travailler pour les Buses, non ?**

**- Non, pas envie.**

**- Je me demande souvent pourquoi tu es mon meilleur ami…**

**- Parce que tu m'aimes ?**

**- Argument invalide, trouve-en un autre ?**

Les deux repartirent en se chamaillant. Ils allaient vers le château quand leur chemin croisa celui de WooHyun et de MyungSoo. Ils se décidèrent à les ignorer et reprirent leur route normalement. Ils allèrent manger et après, SungYeol alla faire une sieste. SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel et retourna faire son tour.  
Il était de son devoir de surveiller le château et ses habitants. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison que l'animal en lequel il se changeait était un chien. Tel le chien de troupeau, il veillait au bien être des gens du château. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait manqué d'être attrapé par MacGonagall depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard.  
Il se promenait tranquillement dans le parc, comme il aimait tant le faire. Quand il vit le meilleur ami de WooHyun, MyungSoo, être assis au pied de l'arbre, il hésita. Devait-il aller lui parler ou il devait le laisser comme ça ?  
Il eut la réponse quand il vit WooHyun s'approcher au loin. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa route.

Une nouvelle routine s'installa. Le mois d'octobre battait de son plein. Les élèves avaient une masse de travail assez conséquente et MacGonagall leur rappelait la même chose à chaque fois. Ils étaient fatigués à la longue.  
Cependant, elle semblait garder un œil sur SungGyu et SungYeol alors les deux se tenaient à carreau. On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle peut découvrir.  
Un jour, elle prit SungGyu dans son bureau.

**- Monsieur Kim. Vous êtes le préfet-en-chef de cette école.**

**- Oui, professeur.**

**- Donc j'attends de vous un comportement plus exemplaire que les autres.**

**- Je m'en doute, professeur.**

**- Alors c'est pour ça que je vais vous confier une mission.**

**- Laquelle, professeur ?**

Elle le regarda au dessus de ses lunettes qu'elle finit par remettre bien à leur place et reprit la parole.

-** J'aimerai que vous traquiez les Animagus cachés de Poudlard.**

**- Vous êtes sérieuse, madame MacGonagall ?**

**- On ne peut plus.**

**- Très bien.**

**- Et que vous me livriez les noms après.**

**- D'accord, professeur. Autre chose ?**

**- Non.**

SungGyu se leva, s'inclina bien bas en signe de respect et se dirigea vers la porte.

-** Monsieur Kim ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je transmettrai le même message aux préfets. Sachez juste que je fais ça pour leur propre sécurité. Si vous écoutez mes cours, vous savez à quel point ça peut être dangereux.**

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il envoya un message d'urgence au groupe pour qu'il se réunisse aux alentours de minuit en pleine semaine afin qu'il leur transmette ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. D'ailleurs, à l'heure prévu, il se pointa.

-** Vous avez eu votre réunion avec MacGo ?**

DongWoo hocha la tête. Ils avaient un air sérieux sur le visage.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Elle nous traque.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle prétend que c'est pour notre bien.**

**- Elle est comme un médecin. Nous faire des vaccins avec leurs engins de torture et prétendre que c'est pour notre bien.**

SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réplique de SungJong. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**

**- On continue à faire comme avant. Notre comportement ne doit pas être suspect, sinon, on va le payer cher.**

**- Voila des paroles de leader !**

**- Ne faîtes pas de choses inconsidérées qui pourraient vous faire repérer…**

Le sourire de SungYeol s'effaça un peu. Choses inconsidérées ? Et si le mal était déjà fait ? Il espérait cependant de tout cœur que ce fut un vrai chat noir …

Il avait le regard de SungGyu sur lui et il se força à remettre son sourire sur ses lèvres. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de l'inquiéter.

**- SungYeol et SungJong, je m'adresse surtout à vous. Faîtes très attention à vous. Pas d'idiotie, c'est plus le moment de rigoler, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-** WooHyun aussi va chercher à nous couler. Souvenez-vous, c'est un Serpentard. Restez vous-même, c'est vital.**

**- A dans deux semaines pour la prochaine réunion !**

Tous regardèrent le leader vérifier que la voie était libre puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Le lendemain, la nouvelle fut donnée aux préfets et DongWoo parut aussi surpris que les autres préfets. SungGyu le félicitait mentalement pour ses talents de comédien et tout comme lui, ils promirent de partir à la recherche des Animagus non déclarés.  
Le groupe n'imaginait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul à commencer à paniquer.

WooHyun alla voir MyungSoo aussitôt après et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre en faisant en sorte que toutes les oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent rien.

**- On est foutu, Soo.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- MacGo fait la traque aux animagus non déclarés.**

**- Oh merde.**

**- Le PIRE, c'est qu'elle veut qu'on s'en charge aussi.**

MyungSoo regardait WooHyun faire les cent pas.

**- Et avec ce lèche-botte trop futé de SungGyu, ça va être encore pire.**

**- Il t'a à l'œil…**

**- C'est peu de le dire.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore … Je vais continuer à guetter.**

**- Tiens moi au courant et fais gaffe à pas te faire chopper, hein, Hyun !**

Ils se prirent dans leurs bras. Deux Serpentards qui se prenaient dans les bras : qu'est ce que ça pouvait paraître décalé !

-** Promis, Soo !**

Puis WooHyun leva le sort et sortit de la pièce.

Les vacances d'octobre passent et SungGyu et SungYeol vont dans la famille de SungYeol. Leurs parents sont amis d'enfance et leurs pères étaient amis à Poudlard. Ca expliquait le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis le berceau et qu'ils se protégeaient comme des frères.  
Malheureusement, les vacances prirent fin aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencés et le mois de novembre passa à une vitesse folle. Aux yeux de MyungSoo, les chances de revoir le hibou qui l'avait sauvé s'amenuisaient avec le temps. MacGonagall faisaient un speech sur les Animagus à chaque cours et à chaque réunion de préfet. Elle leur mettait plus de poids sur les épaules car ils n'en trouvaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'auto-balancer, non !

Décembre passa et Janvier arriva. Les garçons s'étaient ressourcés chez eux et malgré tout, ils étaient contents de se retrouver pour une réunion. Ils commencèrent par se raconter leurs vacances et ensuite passèrent au plan d'action. Ne pas changer était la clé. S'ils attiraient trop l'attention, c'était foutu.  
Ainsi, SungYeol devait garder sa position de fauteur de trouble et s'y mis avec joie. Il avait renversé une glue invisible partout dans le quatrième étage et les élèves et professeurs étaient bloqués à leur chaise. Ainsi, il se retrouva à nouveau avec joie dans le bureau de Madame MacGonagall. Oh Joie de la revoir !

**- Monsieur Lee ! Vous vouliez fêter la nouvelle année ?**

**- Exactement professeur.**

**- Je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement drôle, Monsieur Lee.**

**- Je me suis bien amusé personnellement.**

**- Je me dois de retirer vingt points à Gryffondor. Vous avez un mois de retenu et vous devrez vous présenter ici tous les soirs sauf les weekends pour que je vous dise ce que vous avez à faire. Des questions ?**

**- Aucune.**

**- Sortez !**

SungYeol se lève, s'incline et sort. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux de rester à l'intérieur finalement.

**- LEE SUNGYEOL !**

Un SungGyu en pétard s'approchait de lui.

- **QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS BON SANG !**

**- Aie, LACHE MOI !**

**- Non, tu vas venir avec moi !**

SungGyu entraîna SungYeol en lui tirant l'oreille sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle vide.

**- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas attirer l'attention, je fais comme tu me l'as demandé !**

**- Pas en récoltant une énième punition, abruti !**

**- Tu n'as jamais précisé !**

Ils continuèrent à s'engueuler jusqu'à leur prochaine heure de cours. Le soir venu, SungYeol se rendit au bureau de la directrice. Il eut la surprise de voir qu'il n'y était pas seul. Le meilleur ami de WooHyun avait aussi trouvé le moyen de se faire coller.

**- Vous êtes là tous les deux, c'est parfait. Aujourd'hui, vous nettoierez les chaudrons du cours de potion à la main !**

Elle tendit la main et les garçons durent lui donner leur baguette. Puis elle les emmena jusqu'au bureau de Rogue qui les attendait, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

-** Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin.** Dit-il dans un rire machiavélique.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Génial, c'était vraiment les plans qu'ils se faisaient de leur soirée !  
Ils commencèrent à bosser sans échanger un mot. Puis MyungSoo ouvrit la bouche.

**- Hey… euh …**

SungYeol releva la tête.

-** Tu peux me passer un autre chiffon à côté de toi ?**

Il ne réfléchit pas, bougea et alla lui donner.

-** Merci.**

Et les deux se remirent à bosser. Au départ, il n'y avait aucune conversation. Puis MyungSoo dévoila la raison pour laquelle il avait été collé. Mettre le feu à la robe de Trelawney avait suffit à faire l'affaire. SungYeol s'était mis à rigoler comme un fou pendant dix minutes quand il a su.  
A la fin de leurs heures de colle, SungGyu et WooHyun les attendaient à la sortie des salles, en s'assassinant du regard.

Un soir de réunion, SungGyu posa la question à SungYeol.

-** Il n'y a pas encore eu de sang qui a coulé entre toi et l'ami de WooHyun… Vous vous contentez de vous coller des bleus ?**

**- Non. Il est plutôt … Bien pour un Serpentard.**

**- QUOI ?**

Tous en chœur.

-** C'est vrai. Il me parle bien, et il est drôle.**

**- SungJong fais apparaitre un thermomètre, faut vérifier sa santé.**

**- Ca vous parait si improbable que je m'entende bien avec lui ?**

**- Oui.** Répondirent-ils tous comme un seul homme.

SungYeol fit la moue.

-** Il traîne avec WooHyun, ça cache forcément quelque chose.**

**- Je sais pas.**

**- Méfie-toi, c'est un Serpentard !**

Ils ignoraient que de l'autre côté du château le même speech était en cours :

**- C'est un Gryffondor, ça cache quelque chose. Surtout parce que c'est l'ami de SungGyu. Méfie-toi d'eux !**

**- Oui, Hyun.**

Les soirées passaient. Le mois était passé à vitesse éclair. Nous voici en Février. La neige tombait de plus belle. Il était presque impossible de sortir.  
MyungSoo était toujours de sortie afin de trouver ce fameux hibou qu'il cherchait. WooHyun s'était décidé à l'aider en cachette. Ce soir-là, il trouvera mieux que ça.

SungYeol s'ennuyait. Ca faisait des mois qu'il n'était plus sorti prendre l'air en tant qu'hibou. Il en avait marre. Il voulait sortir ! Alors il s'enfonça dans son lit et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. SungGyu vint lui rendre une petite visite comme tous les soirs avant de commencer sa tournée. C'était particulièrement parce qu'il voulait vérifier que SungYeol ne faisait pas de connerie.

**- C'est l'heure de ta tournée ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors casse-toi, profite de l'air alors que je suis enfermé ici.**

**- Quand la situation sera rétablie, tu pourras sortir. Promis.**

Puis il quitta la pièce et après avoir passé une heure à faire le tour des couloirs, SungGyu vérifia que personne ne le surveillait et il sortit. Il se changea en chien dans un coin et se mit à se frayer un chemin dans la neige épaisse. C'était froid sous ses coussinets mais il supportait ça volontiers. Il parvint avec difficulté dans l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite et tout paraissait en ordre.  
Puis il se promena au niveau du Saule cogneur et il n'aurait pas du.  
Venu de nulle part, un autre chien se mit à l'attaquer. Ils se battirent et tombèrent dans la planque abritée dans le Saule. Toujours en chien, SungGyu courut jusqu'à la porte et l'autre chien l'attaqua à nouveau. Il sentait le sang couler et ça faisait très mal. Il parvint à entrer dans la salle mais pas à fermer la porte à temps. La lutte faisait rage et les deux étaient à court d'énergie. Ils se transformèrent à nouveau en humain et se firent face.

**- TOI ?!**

En face de SungGyu se tenait un WooHyun couvert de sang lui aussi.

**- Je ne me serais jamais douté d'un tel secret venant d'un préfet-en-chef toujours tellement à cheval sur le règlement !**

**- Si tu crois que je m'attendais à me faire attaquer par un fou furieux en faisant ma ronde ?!**

Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire. L'air qu'ils expiraient était visible à cause du froid.

**- Qu'est ce que tu foutais dehors, Nam WooHyun ?**

**- Je… Je cherchais quelque chose …**

**- Un animal à manger ?**

**- Pas à manger.**

Ca piqua la curiosité du Gryffondor.

**- Quoi alors ?**

**- Un hibou.**

**- Un hibou ? En plein hiver ?**

**- C'est pas pour moi.**

**- Donc tu connais d'autres animagus ?**

Il refusa de parler.

**- Soit t'en dis trop, soit t'en dis pas assez.**

**- Je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler.**

**- J'aurai du m'en douter … Tu es un Serpentard. Donc tu dois garder ta langue pour toi.**

**- Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en moque.**

SungGyu passa sa main sur sa lèvre qui saignait encore. Puis il se releva.

-** Tu vas où ?**

**- A ton avis ? Je retourne au château.**

WooHyun se releva et le suivit. Cependant, avant de quitter le Saule, il attrapa le bras de SungGyu.

**- Je te conseille qu'on ne se balance pas l'un l'autre.**

**- Ca me va.**

Les deux se rendirent dans le château et se séparèrent comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, ce soir-là marquait une première. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard venaient de signer un pacte.

Quand WooHyun entra dans sa salle commune, seul MyungSoo était là à lire un livre sur les métamorphoses. Quand il leva les yeux, ses yeux changèrent aussitôt.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

**- Je me suis battu … sous ma forme animale.**

**- Quoi ?**

MyungSoo l'entraîna avec lui dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient à deux.

-** J'ai fais une rencontre très intéressante tout à l'heure.**

**- Et c'est cette même rencontre qui t'a rendu comme ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu es sorti ?**

**- Je cherchais ton hibou !**

Le plus jeune des deux observa son meilleur ami. Il avait fait ça pour lui.

**- C'est pas lui qui t'a attaqué ?**

**- Non, c'est un chien. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y'a une troupe d'animagus dans le château…**

**- Mais ça veut aussi dire que certains taisent ce qu'ils savent.**

**- Tu penses ?**

Il hocha la tête et grimaça lorsque le quatrième année commença à le soigner.

**- Hyun, tu t'es fait repérer ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et tu as repéré l'autre ?**

**- Aussi.**

**- Alors ?**

**- Alors l'autre gardera le silence sur mon silence et je ferais pareil.**

**- C'est la meilleure des solutions.**

Après avoir fini de soigner WooHyun, les deux allèrent se coucher en souhaitant que le lendemain, les plaies aient disparues.

Quand SungGyu entra dans la salle commune, il n'y croisa personne. Il monta jusqu'à la chambre de SungYeol. Il devait lui parler de toute urgence. Alors il avait à peine touché la porte que ce dernier avait deviné que c'était lui et venait à sa rencontre. Le plus jeune des deux ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt après avoir vu l'état de son hyung. Ce dernier l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre tout en haut et insonorisa la pièce. Etre préfet-en-chef avait ses avantages : Il n'avait pas à partager sa chambre avec qui que ce soit.

**- SungYeol, avant que je ne t'explique ce qui s'est passé, dis moi de suite ce que tu me caches.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

SungYeol força SungGyu à enlever au moins son haut pour qu'il puisse voir ses plaies pour mieux les traiter.

**- J'ai rencontré un autre animagus chien.**

**- Vous vous êtes battus, alors ?**

**- Il m'a attaqué !**

**- Tu sais qui c'est ?**

**- Oh que oui. Et il m'a même dit ce qu'il cherchait.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Un hibou.**

Le plus jeune des deux changea d'expression.

**- Alors tu vas t'empresser de me dire ce que tu me caches, Lee SungYeol, ou je te balance dans ses crocs !**

**- Il y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- En fait, en Septembre, j'ai aidé un chat noir qui allait se faire avaler tout cru par un loup. Et je me suis sauvé.**

**- Un chat ?**

**- Oui ! C'est pour ça que ça m'étonne que tu aies appris ça par un chien.**

SungGyu semblait pensif.

-** Il connaît d'autres animagus. C'est évident.**

**- Tu crois qu'il y'a plusieurs bandes d'animagus dans Poudlard ?**

**- J'en suis persuadé. J'ai plus qu'à chercher …**

**- Et ?**

**- Et …**

**- Gyu, réfléchis, l'autre animagus sait qui tu es. Alors il se doutera que c'est toi qui l'as balancé… Et il te balancera.**

**- Tu as raison…**

Ils continuèrent à s'occuper des plaies et SungYeol mit le leader au lit. Puis il retourna se coucher lui aussi.

Le lundi-même, l'ambiance entre WooHyun et SungGyu était étrange. Tous les deux étaient sur le qui-vive. Cependant, ça paraissait tellement normal entre eux deux que personne ne s'attarda dessus.

Le soir venu, SungGyu enferma WooHyun dans une pièce avec lui.

- **Quoi ?**

**- J'ai une question pour toi.**

**- Pose-la.**

**- Comment as-tu eu connaissance de l'hibou alors que l'animal qu'il a sauvé était un chat noir ?**

WooHyun l'observait.

**- Tu sais qui c'est.**

**- Réponds à ma question.**

**- La réponse est évidente, non ?**

SungGyu le libéra et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

**- Quoi encore ?**

WooHyun approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du Gryffondor.

**- Sache que, même si on a un secret en commun, je ne te lâcherai pas. Le moindre faux-pas, je t'attendrai au tournant, mon cher préfet-en-chef !**

**- Contente-toi de ne pas te faire repérer de MacGo et on verra pour le reste.**

WooHyun libéra SungGyu et il s'approcha de la porte.

**- Je garderai ton secret, n'aies pas peur. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dévoile qui est cet hibou.**

Et il sortit de la pièce.

Le mois de mars arrive et avec lui, le retour du soleil. Le temps est encore glacial et pourtant, certains s'amusent à s'aventurer dehors. SungYeol ne pouvait pas. SungGyu se comportait en dictateur avec lui et l'enfermait presque dans la bibliothèque afin qu'il révise.  
Alors qu'il s'attaquait à la métamorphose, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna. MyungSoo.

-** Hey … TU as encore besoin du livre ?**

**- Euh, je dois finir ça …**

**- Ah tu travailles aussi sur les Animagus et autre formes de métamorphoses ?**

**- MacGonagall est obsédée par ce sujet.**

SungYeol ôta son sac de la chaise.

**- Si tu veux, au lieu de perdre notre temps, travaille en même temps que moi.**

MyungSoo sembla observer la proposition et s'installa.

**- Tu as une idée pour laquelle elle s'entête autant à être à la recherche des Animagus ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aime pas beaucoup ça…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Si elle cherche les Animagus, qui sait ce qu'elle va chercher après ?**

**- Tu as surement raison.**

**- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle est furieuse car aucun ne s'est présenté.**

**- En même temps, je ne les vois pas se ramener et dire « Coucou, je suis un animagus ! »**

SungYeol étouffa un éclat de rire.

**- Tu ne peux pas être un vrai Serpentard, tu me fais trop rire pour ça.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'on sait comment les Serpentards sont supposés être ?**

**- Et si j'étais l'exception à la règle ?**

**- Je veux bien te croire.**

Alors qu'ils parlaient tout joyeusement, SungGyu entra dans la bibliothèque et sembla extrêmement surpris du drôle de duo qui riait ensemble sous les regards vraiment ébahis des autres élèves. Alors il partit à la recherche de WooHyun. Il l'attira discrètement hors de sa bande.

- **Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

**- Je pense qu'il serait utile que tu vois ça.**

Il l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la bibliothèque et il lui pointa une table. La mâchoire de WooHyun allait toucher le sol.

**- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?**

**- Je ne sais pas exactement, je ne me suis pas approché.**

Ils s'approchèrent discrètement et les écoutaient parler. Mais ils n'apprirent rien de particulier. Alors les deux se décidèrent à s'incruster à la table.

**- Hey Hyun(g) !** Dirent les deux en chœur.

**- Vous … Faîtes quoi ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- On bosse la métamorphose.**

**- Ooh. Encore les métamorphoses humaines ?**

**- Et animales. Et vous deux, vous faîtes quoi ?** demanda MyungSoo.

**- On se promenait mais on vous a vu tous les deux, alors on s'est arrêté.**

**- Vous vous promeniez … A deux ?**

La thèse ne paraissait tellement pas logique aux yeux des autres.

-** Evidemment. Nous avons des tâches dans Poudlard, donc …**

**- Okay, okay …**

Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que les garçons eurent finis leurs devoirs. Puis le quatuor se sépara en son binôme respectif.

Le temps passe et les soupçons des garçons sont de plus en plus forts. Le duo Préfet-en-chef/Préfet attire l'attention et ça arrive aux oreilles de MacGonagall.  
Un soir, alors qu'ils finissent leur tournée, les garçons sont appelés dans son bureau. Ils s'inclinent et s'installent aux sièges désignées par MacGonagall.

**- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe au juste ?**

**- Pardon, professeur ?**

**- On aperçoit deux Gryffondors et deux Serpentards parler, et vous traînez de plus en plus ensemble bien que j'ai encore vent de disputes entre vous deux.**

**- Professeur, vous nous avez demandé de chercher les animagus. Nous avons pensé que cesser de se faire la guerre pour canaliser notre énergie pourrait aider à en trouver plus.**

**- Les résultats ?**

**- Pas encore visible.**

SungGyu hochait la tête à tout ce que WooHyun disait. MacGonagall sembla accepter tout ce qui était dit. Puis elle les libéra. Une fois dans un couloir désert, SungGyu reprit la parole.

- **T'es un beau baratineur, dis donc.**

**- Des années d'entraînement pour en arriver à ce résultat.**

Pour la première fois depuis toujours, la répartie de WooHyun fit sourire SungGyu. Puis ils se séparèrent en retournant chacun dans leur salle commune.

Il n'en fallut pas plus que des regards complices pour que SungYeol comprenne. Il prit SungGyu à part et lui posa la question dans le blanc des yeux.

**- C'est WooHyun le chien qui t'a attaqué ?!**

L'aîné ouvrit la bouche et la referma. SungYeol ne chercha pas plus loin.

**- Faut que je lui parle.**

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser un tel crime impuni ?**

Puis il sortit de la pièce et eut justement la chance de tomber sur WooHyun en cours de route.

-** TOI !**

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Le Gryffondor marchait d'un pas décidé vers lui.

**- SungYeol, arrête-toi, c'est un ordre ! SUNGYEOL !**

MyungSoo apparut de nulle part. Et sans prévenir, le cinquième année de Gryffondor colla son poing dans la figure du Préfet de Serpentard.

-** MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE ?!**

**- C'est pour ce que t'as fait subir à mon Hyung au mois de décembre…**

**- Quoi ?**

SungGyu avait l'air vachement paniqué sur le coup. MyungSoo saisit le poignet de SungYeol et l'entraîna à l'écart. Il le traîna jusqu'à la fameuse cabane cachée dans le Saule Cogneur et le relâcha.

**- Qu'est ce qui te prend bon sang ?!**

**- Ce qui me prend ? T'as toujours pas compris ?!**

MyungSoo lui faisait face.

**- Un soir du mois de décembre, Gyu-Hyung est revenu d'une ronde en sang. Il ne m'a jamais dit qui avait fait ça, mais je l'ai compris à présent.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- WooHyun n'est-il jamais revenu en sang d'une ronde ?**

**- Si.**

**- Voila. C'est ton abruti d'Hyung qui a attaqué Gyu !**

**- ABRUTI D'HYUNG ! TU NE LE CONNAIS MËME PAS !**

**- MAIS J'AI PAS ENVIE DE LE CONNAÏTRE ! IL A MIS MON HYUNG EN SANG, IL MERITE DE LE PAYER !**

**- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu d'Hyun !**

**- Ou sinon quoi ?**

**- Tu risques de le payer cher !**

SungYeol eut un rire diabolique.

- **Tu comptes me frapper, sérieusement ?**

**- Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde !**

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

**- J'ignorai tout comme toi qui est la personne avec qui il s'est battu…** dit le Serpentard.

-** Cet enfoiré ! Il s'est attaqué à Gyu et rien que ça, c'est pas pardonnable.**

**- Très bien, tu cherches la guerre ? Tu l'auras !**

Et les coups de baguette commencent à pleuvoir et ils finissent par se battre à mains nues.

Dans le château, WooHyun et SungGyu étaient stupéfaits.

-** C'était quoi ça ? **demanda WooHyun après avoir entraîné SungGyu à l'écart.

-** SungYeol est venu me voir en me demandant si c'était toi qui m'avais blessé en décembre.**

**- Tu lui as dit ?**

**- J'ai même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il est parti en furie !**

**- Le plus important, c'est de les retrouver maintenant avant qu'ils finissent en bain de sang.**

Les deux partirent à la recherche des jeunes hommes mais sans succès.

**- C'est SungYeol et MyungSoo que vous cherchez ?**

Les deux se tournèrent vers SungJong qui les regardait. Ils hochèrent la tête.

- **A cause de l'affaire de décembre.**

Le regard de WooHyun passa de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

**- SungYeol sait ?**

**- Oui, mais c'est un malentendu et là, il va se battre avec MyungSoo pour rien !**

**- Un malentendu, tu as dit ?**

HoYa et DongWoo sortirent de l'ombre.

**- Alors on peut se répartir les tâches et les chercher.**

WooHyun était sur le cul.

**- Okay. Va falloir se changer alors.** Murmura DongWoo.

-** Rendez vous dehors dans dix minutes.**

Et ils se séparèrent sauf WooHyun qui était entraîné par SungGyu.

**- Ils sont aussi….**

**- A ton avis ?**

**- Vous êtes si nombreux ?**

**- C'est déjà pas mal.**

**- Et le hibou ?**

**- Est en train de faire une connerie.**

Ils sortirent et les deux chiens partirent chercher leurs meilleurs amis. SungJong en chat s'en sortait comme il pouvait et il fut le premier à leur mettre la patte dessus. Il entendit des bruits de bagarre et se rendit dans la pièce.

**- Arrêtez !** Hurla-t'il quand il reprit sa forme humaine.

Mais rien n'y fit. Alors SungJong alla chercher de l'aide auprès des autres et le premier qu'il trouva, ce fut HoYa.

**- HoYa Hyung ! Préviens les autres, ils sont dans le vieux Saule !**

Il retourna à l'intérieur alors qu'HoYa alla chercher les trois autres et leur indiqua le chemin. Ils s'y rendirent en vitesse et WooHyun et SungGyu s'intercalèrent entre eux et la bagarre prit fin.

-** Quoi ?!**

**- C'est un horrible malentendu qu'on va régler maintenant.**

Tous s'installèrent par terre et SungGyu dut ligoter SungYeol et MyungSoo qui n'en avaient visiblement pas finis.

**- Ce soir-là, je me promenais à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite parce que je cherchais quelqu'un.** Expliqua WooHyun.

-** C'était une raison pour t'attaquer à Hyung ?! **s'énerva SungYeol.

- **On était déjà en période où MacGo nous ordonnait de traquer les Animagus, alors c'est ce que j'ai fais.**

**- Ca n'excuse pas tout le sang que tu as fait couler, Nam WooHyun ! Tu n'es qu'un putain de Serpentard de…**

SungGyu murmura un sortilège et SungYeol fut momentanément muet.

**- C'est pratique d'être un sorcier. Continue.**

WooHyun se tourna vers MyungSoo.

-** C'est ma faute.** Déclara ce dernier.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- C'est moi qui cherchait cette personne … WooHyun voulait juste m'aider.**

**- Pourquoi tu la cherchais ?** Demanda DongWoo.

**- Parce qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie.**

**- Si c'était une personne, tu l'aurais repéré dans Poudlard, pas de difficulté.**

**- C'était un animagus. J'en suis certain.**

**- Comment tu peux en être certain ?** S'interrogea SungJong.

**- Je ne connais pas trente six milles hiboux qui se laveraient les griffes dans de l'eau juste après avoir blessé un loup qui a manqué de me manger tout cru.**

SungYeol cessa de se débattre.

**- Un … Un Hibou ?**

MyungSoo hocha la tête.

-** Finite Incantatem.**

Le Gryffondor récupéra l'usage de sa voix.

**- Un hibou qui a sauvé un chaton des griffes d'un méchant loup… C'est beau, non ?** Dit HoYa.

-** Et qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire à ce hibou ?** Demanda SungYeol.

-** Merci.**

**- Quoi ? Tout ça pour ça ?! Quel Serpentard ferait ça ?**

**- Un serpentard peu commun.**

SungGyu se tourna vers WooHyun :

- **Tu as fait tout ça pour aider MyungSoo à dire … merci ?**

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

**- Et avec MacGo qui règne et avec l'image que vous avez des Serpentards, je ne me voyais pas demander à tout le monde « Coucou, t'es un animagus en forme de hibou ? Si oui, merci beaucoup ».**

**- Faut dire que vous ne faîtes rien pour améliorer cette image…** Dit SungGyu.

**- Ne recommencez pas !** S'indignèrent DongWoo et HoYa en chœur.

Les deux Préfet/Préfet-en-chef se turent instantanément.

**- Alors vous êtes tous animagus non déclarés ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Waouh , ça fait du monde.**

**- Il ne faut pas que MacGo le sache. J'aime pas l'idée d'être recensé comme on ferait une liste d'animaux au zoo.**

**- On ne dira rien si vous ne dîtes rien.**

**- Ca parait un bon marché.**

Ils se serrèrent la main tous ensemble et sortirent de cet endroit. SungYeol attira MyungSoo à ses côtés.

**- Le Hibou te dit « Y'a pas de quoi ».**

Puis il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

SungYeol fut puni pour avoir collé un coup de poing au Préfet de Serpentard. Il donna comme seul explication que comme c'était un Serpentard, sa seule présence le dérangeait. Il fut acclamé par les Gryffondors, détesté des Serpentards. Mais personne hors du groupe ne saura la vérité.

D'ailleurs, le groupe accueillit MyungSoo et WooHyun comme deux nouveaux membres.

Au mois de Juin, MacGo convoqua SungGyu et WooHyun dans son bureau ainsi que DongWoo et les autres préfets pour leur signifier sa grande déception quant au nombre nul d'animagus non déclarés qui ont été signalés. Ils s'inclinèrent et MacGo sembla lâcher l'affaire.

Rien ne sembla avoir changé dans les rangs de Poudlard : Quatre maisons, des rivalités, des disputes, une compétition acharnée pour la première place mais lorsqu'on y regardait plus en profondeur, une alliance entre Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard ouvrit la voix vers une paix future et dès lors, une légende racontait que des Animagus veillaient sur le château.

Qui sait, peut-être que le groupe a incité les gens à ne plus regarder les animagus comme des monstres dangereux mais plus à regarder le côté humain de la chose.

Les relations s'étaient apaisées, ou presque. Un secret partagé avait crée de très belles alliances… Et plus si affinité !

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? _  
_J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ _

_C'est 10 614 mots et 37 pages words et des heures et des heures de travail que vous venez de lire. _

_J'espère que tout est cohérent. Il est deux heures et demi du matin, j'ai un peu la flemme de relire. _

_Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

Ecrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de SungYeol ;) 

_Le plagiat est interdit ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


End file.
